


The World Built On Lies

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, maginor - Freeform, magivel (implied)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Taking place after the events of the game, both Magilou and Eleanor find comfort in each other as the age of chaos begins to unfold.





	The World Built On Lies

The world was changing much more rapidly than people would normally adapt to. It didn’t happen simply overnight, but everyone could notice and feel just how different the world was now. Every storm raged even more, every season of rain lasted longer. It wasn’t by any means the ideal solution, but little did the people know what the alternative was.   
  
Eleanor had been quick to act her part, using her position and knowledge of what had truly happened to help those in need. With the storms brewing and mountains shaking, a lot of people found themselves in need of shelter and food. Organizing it all was a monumental task, yet Eleanor was more than determined to do her part in helping others.   
  
As for the others, she didn’t know much about their whereabouts. Rokurou was the only one out of their group who stayed in touch, but mostly with letters. He was also helping people, be it in his own way. Being more or less an outcast of society, Rokurou found himself killing monsters in order to bring out the world Velvet had granted to all of them. It was admittedly perhaps a greedy solution, but it was a way to help those in need and also a way to satisfy the urges of his daemonic nature both at once. Eleanor didn’t have to agree with him, but she still respected Rokurou and his resolve.   
  
Whatever happened to Eizen, Eleanor couldn’t tell. With the sacrifices that had been made, the ties binding humans and malakhim had been severed. What gave Eleanor comfort, however, was the fact that Eizen, if anyone, was able to take care of himself. She hoped that he could someday reunite with his sister that he had talked about quite often during their final days spent together.   
  
That only left the ever chaotic and unpredictable Magilou as the last contact she could realistically be in touch with. As for what her plans for the future would be, Eleanor truly couldn’t tell, as for all she knew, Magilou wasn’t the type to plan anything in life. She didn’t plan what to eat for breakfast, let alone a long term future.   
  
Working herself to the bone was a rewarding sensation in and of itself, yet Eleanor couldn’t truly push away her thoughts of loneliness no matter how sweaty and exhausted she got through out each and every day. The abbey was full of people she could call her friends, especially now that the previous suspicions of her betrayal had been lifted, yet when she crashed onto her bed, she found herself hugging a pillow in hopes of some comfort.   
  
The new changes were hard for everyone, but Eleanor knew that even those who put up the bravest front were suffering in silence. The relationship that Magilou and Velvet had had was kept a secret, but Eleanor had learned about it involuntarily. The two of them had been good at keeping their nightly visits a secret from the rest, but with Eleanor also sleeping on the same side of the ship as the other girls, she had awoken at night more than once to the rather loud yelps of one self proclaimed witch. Just what their relationship was truly like, Eleanor couldn’t tell. Was it just something skin deep, or did it involve feelings? She hadn’t initially been able to tell. Eventually, the truth did spill out, as Velvet had said her goodbyes to them all, Eleanor had noticed something truly unusual. Magilou was crying and under her breath, she had heard a few words, all telling the same story; she was truly in love with her.   
  
A new day was dawning, and for once, the sun was shining clearly. It was rare for the sky to be clear, but it was something Eleanor welcomed with open arms. She was quick to get herself cleaned, dressed, and prepared for a new day; already making her way downstairs while most of the people were still trying to justify a few more hours of extra sleep.   
  
The even bigger surprise than a clear, sunny day was who was waiting for her downstairs. 

****  
“M-Magilou?!”   
  
Magilou was a woman who knew how to make an entrance, but this time, she settled for party poppers that Bienfu had to pop on her behalf. Turning around in her chair, Magilou was all smiles, or more like grins, when she noticed Eleanor’s puzzled gaze.It was a look she was rather used to by now. “Well, do you know anyone else who dressed up in a book skirt? Tell me if you do, this is my trademark and I will sue them. Sue I tell you!”   
  
Eleanor was in disbelief as always, yet she found herself giggling. It was a rare feeling for a workaholic like her, yet if there was one thing Magilou was good at, it was making everyone smile. The witch had her antics, and it seemed like not even an age of chaos could hinder her in that regard. “Well, if I ever did, I’d tell them to dress up in a more modest and conservative fashion, but I know that trying to get you to dress up like others would be a futile attempt indeed,” she continued to chuckle softly as she made her way next to Magilou, sitting down right beside her. “It’s so nice to see you again, how have you been?”   
  
Magilou gestured for Bienfu to stop trying to pop the cheap party poppers, as they appeared to be either stuck or too hard for someone with such small and rather clumsy hands. Turning her attention back to the exorcist in front of her, Magilou lifted one of her legs over the other and leaned on one of her hands, eyeing Eleanor up and down before speaking her mind. “Well you know me, always busy travelling around the world, writing this and that into my little notebook,” Magilou said, waving a little notebook in front of Eleanor’s eyes.   
  
“But Miss Magilou, that’s not just an ordinary notebook, that’s the journal for future generations--”   
  
“Silence!” Magilou shouted and gestured for Bienfu to zip his mouth, turning back to look at Eleanor as if nothing had happened. Despite her best wishes, Eleanor had heard every word, and once she got curious about something, it was hard to brush her off.   
  
“I didn’t know that you were interested in writing,” Eleanor pondered out loud. Now it was her turn to lean in closer, as the curiosity was getting the best of her. “So… what have you been writing then? May I see?”   
  
The usually sharp tongued witch was, for once, caught in a situation where she somehow didn’t have the upper hand. What was meant to be a journal to preserve the true history of the world for future generations wasn’t really currently in a form that she could openly present to anyone. Mostly filled with bad doodles and her own thoughts, it was at this point more of a diary than a historical work. “There’s not really much there just yet, so I don’t think you should bother yourself with something like this,” Magilou chuckled awkwardly and threw the book over her shoulder, hoping that Bienfu would be quick enough to catch it. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but enough about me, how is the prissy little miss exorcist doing these days, I wonder?”   
  
Eleanor knew that Magilou was once again hiding something, as she pushed away the topic she clearly wanted to avoid. She’d have to bring it up again some other time, but for now she was willing to play things out Magilou’s way.   
  
“Oh, me? Well, you know me, always busy with work,” Eleanor handwaved in response, hoping that Magilou wouldn’t be able to read just how much stress and work were draining her both physically and especially emotionally.   
  
Sadly for her, someone like Magilou was a natural at reading others, and Eleanor was an especially easy book in that regard. Given her painfully honest nature, whatever she was truly feeling was written all over her face. Just one look into her eyes told Magilou more than she needed to know where Eleanor was standing at the moment. The age of chaos was indeed a fitting name for this new age, as it took its toll on just about anyone.   
  
Leaning back a bit, Magilou gestured for Bienfu to come by her side. Not bothering to look over her shoulder, she extended her hand behind her back, ordering Bienfu to give her back her diary. The ever obedient normin was quick to hand back the journal, and Magilou was equally quick to hide it once more from Eleanor’s ever curious gaze. “Hard work hardly pays off, but I suppose not everyone can be like me. Can you imagine that, though?” Magilou smirked. “Wouldn’t that just be amazing or what?”   
  
The mere thought sent shivers down Eleanor’s spine. The world was already plenty chaotic with just one  Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou in it, so the last thing it needed was more witches to stir up the pot. “I-I think that there should only be one of you,” Eleanor chuckled awkwardly. “After all, you don’t want to lose your unique status, now do you?” The Eleanor of the past had perhaps avoided Magilou a bit due to her rather chaotic and unpredictable nature, but nowadays she could at least talk with her, which was a major step, honestly.   
  
The unusual flattery clearly worked, as Magilou was quick to nod in return. “Aha! You’re absolutely right. I’d hate to lose my competitive edge, even if it was to myself. My name just  wouldn’t pack the same punch if there were plenty of me running around.” Magilou pondered out loud, before quickly standing up. “Well, I have some work to do, so I’ll be pestering you more some other time. Don’t be a stranger.”   
  
Magilou was just as quick to leave as she was to appear. Just as Eleanor was about to stand up and get to work herself, she heard a familiar voice calling for her.   
  
“Madam Eleanor, I must tell… no, ask something of you,” Came a voice from down below. Knowing who it was only from hearing him, Bienfu was holding onto the fluffy parts of her dress in hopes of getting her attention.   
  
Tilting her head, Eleanor knelt down a bit to get more to Bienfu’s level. “What is it, Bienfu?”   
  
Trying to find the right words, the normin wiggled around a bit, opening up his mouth only to close it the next second. Eventually, he did find a way to put his thoughts into words. “I want you to have this,” Bienfu said, as he pulled out something from behind his back. From the looks of it, it was a small notebook. “I’m worried about Miss Magilou… she hasn’t been herself ever since what happened.”   
  
“Do you mean when we all split up to go our separate ways?” Eleanor inquired.   
  
Bienfu nodded. “Yes. I want you to have this. It’s a replica of Miss Magilou’s diary. I made it when she was asleep, in case she’d lose the one she’s currently holding, but I think you should really read this. I know that Miss Magilou likes to keep her thoughts to herself, but I can’t really reach out to her like you can, so… please, help her out, Madam Eleanor. She doesn’t deserve all this pain, she has been through more in her childhood alone than most humans go through in their lifetimes.”   
  
Eleanor grabbed the notebook that Bienfu was holding out, but before she could ask more questions, the ever familiar voice of Magilou herself was calling out for Bienfu. “Please, read it. And don’t tell her you got that from me, otherwise Miss Magilou will be very maaaaaaaad!” The normin cried out while wiggling his way through the still open door.   
  
“There you are, where did you go?” Eleanor heard faintly right before the door closed.   
  
Eleanor knew that her contribution was needed, but when someone close to her was clearly in need of help, she knew that she had to put the needs of the few ahead of them, even if only momentarily. Giving herself just a little bit of an extended break before heading out to properly greet the new day, Eleanor sat back down and opened up the notebook.   
  
As one would expect from someone like Magilou, the way she wrote was messy to say the least. It felt like there was no filter between her thoughts and what was written, which explained the rather notable amount of grammatical errors. Pushing those aside, Eleanor kept on swiping pages, with most of them talking about what happened on their journey together, which, for the most part, wasn’t really anything new to Eleanor.   
  
Eventually however, she stumbled on the pages where she could tell that things were getting serious. Magilou often kept quiet about her life, be it her past or what she was truly thinking at any given moment, but now Eleanor got some insight as to what was in Magilou’s head.   
  
_ I know that what we have isn’t meant to last, much like nothing is in this life, yet I find myself being both greedy and stupid when I cling onto her. Every night I know that I should push her away, not entice her, yet when I feel her touch, when I see that act of hers crack and I see her smile, I can’t help myself not to lean in closer and kiss her. I know that her kiss is a tainted, twisted promise that neither of us can truly fulfill, but in that moment I believe it, even if only for a fleeting moment. The next morning she’s not there, yet I can still feel her arms around me. The marks she leaves on my body are painful, but they remind me that it wasn’t just a dream or an illusion. _ __  
_  
_ __ I only hope that she feels the same way as I do. I don’t mind being her plaything; her distraction from her quest of revenge; because for the first time in my life I feel alive and wanted. When she looks at me with those burning eyes, I can’t help but to shiver. She knows just how badly I want it, how badly I want her.

  
_ Its stupid of me to fall in love. Can you truly love anyone if you have a broken heart? No matter how hard they try, they can’t put those million pieces together. Never. Yet I find myself coming back again and again, like a foolish lamp always closing towards the edge of a cliff. I know that I should go for other sources of grass, not for the one that is likely to get me killed, yet it is that grass that is the tastiest. My only hope is that I’m not the only one feeling this way. I can’t bring myself to say it to her, for I’m afraid that she will push me away if I bring feelings into this… arrangement. We forbid it, yet when it’s all said and done, she likes to keep me close. Sometimes in her sleep, I hear her utter names that are most likely that of her family members. I can’t help but to pity her, but I hope that I can at least ease her pain and burden this way. _ __  
__  
Eleanor couldn’t believe that this was written by the same Magilou the she knew. The Magilou she knew was indeed good at putting up a show, but somehow she had been able to fool Eleanor into thinking that serious, deep thoughts like these didn’t even cross her mind. Perhaps it was her usual antics or her ever playful mixture of smirks and grins that had been able to fool her, but now Eleanor realized that behind it all was a woman in pain. She had been blind to that fact before, but now she knew that she simply couldn’t ignore a friend in need of some company and comfort.   
  
“Oh, Magilou…” Eleanor sighed and put the notebook into her pocket. “Why are you still trying to endure it all by yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
